Any Other Way
by TornadicDragon
Summary: The most important battle of Mitsuhide's life is approaching, and he can't do it alone. But with the help of some special ones, he might be able to pull it off... ((Mitsuhide, Motochika, OC story for Ms. CherushiiAkane!))


Ms. Akane, I hope you like it~ HAPPY NEW YEAR! 3

"My lord." Tsukiko Hiroshi entered the room silently. The wind whistled lowly, blowing into Mitsuhide's quarters, threatening to take out the light of only a few lit candles in the room.

Mitsuhide didn't look up, but acknowledged her entrance by shifting positions where he sat on the floor. "Tsuki..." He murmured quietly. "Tonight is the night. But... am I doing the right thing? How could I possibly..." Mitsuhide trailed off and ran a hand through his long, black hair.

"Lord Mitsuhide, please." Tsukiko went up to him and bowed respectfully. "I know you are doing the right thing, you just have to believe it yourself, and it will be so." She smiled reassuringly and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do not forget that I will always be by your side."

Mitsuhide met her eye hopefully with a nod. "Of course, you're right. I must believe in what I am to do." He gave a small grin, thankful for her support, and then stood swiftly, heading for the door. "Let us begin, Tsuki."

Tsukiko grinned. "Understood, my lord!" The duo walked up to their ranks of soldiers, who were patiently waiting orders just outside. They both walked to the front, Tsukiko proudly following her lord's footsteps, glancing at the soldiers around them. As second in command, it was her responsibility to make sure Mitsuhide's men were in order and ready.

Once they reached the front, Mitsuhide took one half of the army, and Tsukiko took the other, each ready to face whatever fate would bring them that evening, whether that happened to be life or death in the end. It didn't matter to Tsukiko, though. Doing anything she could to help Mitsuhide, who had ultimately saved her when she was younger, would be enough for her.

"Give the order, Tsuki!" Mitsuhide shouted to her. "Today will be the day we set things straight! Attack Nobunaga."

Later at the battle, Tsuki found herself in a bit of a dilemma. Fighting her old clan wasn't as easy as she'd thought it would be, to say the least. Still, she was doing her best to avoid familiar faces when some much-needed help arrived. In the far distance, she saw ships docking- Motochika had finally arrived with the reinforcements.

"Ah, Motochika-sama, thank goodness you came!" She shrieked as she watched him jump off the edge of the ship and land perfectly in front of her.

"Yes, well we ran into a bit of trouble on the way over." He explained, though his eyes were on the field of battle. "Where's your Mitsuhide? He isn't hurt, is he?"

"Oh no, ah..." She glanced around in surprise. "He was just here! Honestly, I could've sworn he was right behind me..." She sighed and looked back to Motochika apologetically. She started to worry as the worst-case scenario popped into her head. 'He wouldn't...' she began to say to herself, afraid to even say the rest of her idea. Thinking she was being foolish, she shook her head in denial. No, he wouldn't. Not without backup, right?

"Well he should be around here somewhere, giving orders. Maybe in the castle," He glanced over at the large building warily, noticing Tsukiko's disposition. "We'd better go look for him. Come on, Tsuki." And just like that he had charged into the chaos, perfectly dodging everything like a professional as he rushed to the center where the castle was.

"Motochika-sama, wait for me!" Tsuki shrieked, though she followed close behind, anxious to see where her lord had wandered off to this time. She hoped nowhere he would get into trouble without her.

Meanwhile, Mitsuhide had managed to slip away from the battle and sneak into Honnoji Castle. Quietly creeping through the silent hallways, he knew if he ever doubted his decision, it'd be way too late to turn back now. Still he couldn't shake off the sinking feeling in his chest as he moved closer and closer to where Nobunaga would be waiting.

Silently, he crouched behind some supplies as he heard some footsteps in the distance. He listened and then heard some faraway voices. They were too quiet to put names to them, and then they faded away as they took a different path. He breathed a sigh of relief and waited ten more seconds before stepping back out and continuing on. He didn't exactly know where he was going; just that he was going to end Nobunaga's life.

However, his plan to assassinate the Demon King himself was stopped short when he was about to turn a corner. Peeking over, he saw rows and rows of guard soldiers; in fact, he was most likely the reason they were even stationed there to begin with. He silently cursed himself and decided he needed to find another way to Nobunaga. He began to walk back towards the entrance as he pondered some ideas when he heard the voices again, this time growing louder. He stiffened and realized there was nowhere for him to hide over here. He quickly looked around for some sort of outlet, anything to make him invisible for a few seconds. The voices stopped then, but he could hear the footsteps getting closer. Instinctively, he pressed himself against the wall where no light could be seen. He wasn't easily visible, but if a ninja were to be passing by, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Maybe he isn't in here after all," he heard Tsukiko's voice barely whisper, and when he looked, she and Motochika were right in front of her! However, at his slight movement, Tsukiko glanced at him. Her eyes widened. "My lord!" She whisper-shouted in shock, and Motochika followed her eyes to see Mitsuhide stepping out of the shadow.

"Ah, Tsuki... you and those young eyes of yours." He sighed.

"My lord, what were you planning to do in here? Thank goodness we found you in time! Do you know how many soldiers are patrolling this castle right now?!" Tsukiko asked quietly but frantically.

"I do now..." He nodded. "Let's go outside. Motochika, thank you for your reinforcements."

"Think nothing of it, Mitsuhide. I must obey your rebellious spirit." He smirked.

"Ah... Yes, of course. Anyway, come, you two." Mitsuhide began to lead them outside. "I have a plan."

Following out with Mitsuhide's orders, Tsukiko and Motochika did their best to remain unnoticed as they made their way back to the castle. With the help of a few ninja, this would be easy. They'd done it before, of course, but today it seemed like whether their plan worked or not would determine life or death.

"Motochika-sama," Tsukiko breathed as they neared the supplies in the castle. He glanced over at her, meeting her determined eyes. "We mustn't fail."

"...I know, Tsuki." He agreed with a nod and then an assuring smile. "And we won't." She returned the nod and motioned for the ninja behind her to begin their mission. First, they had to set the castle on fire.

TAP, TAP, TAP. Even the lightest of footsteps made a small pat in the silent castle. Yet all Mitsuhide could hope for was that Tsukiko and Motochika fulfill his orders. And when he at last smelled the smoke, there was an instant ignition of hope in him. A smile grew on his lips as he patiently listened for the shout of retreat.

"Fire! The castle is on fire!" A soldier yelled as he rushed towards the interior of the castle. "The enemy plans to burn us all down!" And soon enough, the hundreds of soldiers began to stampede out of there like a herd of cattle on the run. That was when Mitsuhide snuck in. He had to remain both quiet and unnoticeable. Trying not to direct any attention to himself, he slipped in between all the soldiers, making sure to only keep eye contact with the floor. He knew in just a few moments he would meet his destiny. Whether he fulfilled it or not depended on his next few actions. One simple mistake would mean his life. One good idea would mean fortune for himself and the ones he loved. His mind immediately flicked to Tsuki, of the wonderful life they could have together if there was peace. But he quickly pushed it away, as he knew he couldn't think of anything to get his hopes up in a moment like this; at least not until he finished this last, final step.

"Lord Nobunaga." All at once, Mitsuhide found himself in front of his enemy. He honestly didn't know how he'd all of a sudden ended up in front of the smiling Demon King. And how his heart was pounding in time with the flames, it all made him uneasy, yet powerful at the same time. "Forgive me, but... I must defeat you."

"You must, Mitsuhide?" Nobunaga gave a hearty laugh and then stood, his sword raised towards him. "I know you must."

Mitsuhide unlatched the lock on his sword and pulled it out of his sheath, a look of determination in his eyes and mind. He _would _be victorious. Not only for himself, but for others as well.

In the next moment, the two were locking swords, neither of them knowing that the outcome of this small challenge would change their fates forever.

"Lord Mitsuhide..." Tsukiko whispered after the battle. Standing on the empty field, full of nothing but dead bodies and howling wind, she could only stare at the castle, almost completely burned to ashes by now. There was no way Mitsuhide could've survived a fire like that. Right?

"The fires of destiny have consumed him," Motochika suddenly spoke up beside her. "There was nothing we could do about that, Tsuki." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she still wouldn't believe it.

"I know, but... Mitshuhide-sama," She stuttered for words as her eyes felt numb, and then the tears started to form. "He couldn't just have _died._ He couldn't have..."

"It is hard to believe, but we must continue to move forward, for Mitsuhide's sake." Motochika reminded her. "He would have wanted us to continue shaping the land in his vision."

"Yes... of course." Tsukiko murmured, holding her chest with her hand, so as maybe it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Come on, Tsuki. Looking at the castle will just bring more grief. Let's go." Motochika slowly turned around and began to walk away. Tsuki took one last long look at Honnoji, and then turned around as well. Her tears silently hit the floor as she stared at her feet, her long, black hair blowing into her face. How could he have done this to her? To just die, and disappear after everything they'd gone through. She'd done it all for him, of course. Who else could she possibly strive to work so hard for? But now that he was gone, did she have anything to hope for? And just when she was starting to think... she loved him.

"Tsuki..." She heard his voice, saying her name in that voice that he always did. Happy, yet gentle. She sniffled and nodded.

"I know, my lord. I'll miss you too," she sadly muttered. "You were always there for me. So thank you for that."

"Tsuki, wait." She heard his voice again, but she tried to block it out as she continued walking away. She wouldn't turn back again; it would just be too painful. "_Tsuki!"_

At last she turned her head slightly, and caught sight of long, cascading hair, dirtied from blood and smoke. But she'd know that hair anywhere. "My... lord?" He stood there weakly, giving her a small smile, and she couldn't believe her eyes. "MY LORD!" Without thinking, she threw her arms around him, hugging him with all her might. Her tears of sadness were instantly replaced with happiness, as she hadn't felt so glad in her life. "You're... you're alive!"

Mitsuhide chuckled. "Barely, my Tsuki. But I am alive." He told her with a big smile as she pulled away; however she blushed at him calling her _his _Tsuki.

"Mitsuhide..." Suddenly Motochika appeared beside them, breaking their moment. "So you survived, after all."

Mitsuhide looked up and smiled at his friend as well. "It seems so, my friend. Thanks to you. And Tsuki," She grinned at him happily. "We are finally at peace because of you." He looked deeply into her eyes, and she felt like he was looking into her soul.

She turned pink at his words, plus at how close his face was to hers, and quickly averted her eyes. "Oh, I didn't do that much, my lord. I only did as you commanded me to, as always." She said. "It is you who got us through it all."

"If you say so, Tsuki." He chuckled and looked down, almost as if in pain...

"My lord, you're bleeding!" She shrieked, and he looked up at her, his gaze a bit hazy.

"What? Where?" Mitsuhide lied as he fell into her arms, and everything went black.

"So... he's gonna be okay, then?" When Mitsuhide awoke, he yet again heard Tsuki's voice nearby. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her standing a few feet in front of him, speaking with another man. He realized he was laying on a futon in an unfamiliar room. What had happened, again? "My lord, you're up!" Tsuki had noticed him squirming, and she sprang into action, dropping to her knees beside him. "Thank goodness you woke," she smiled gratefully.

"Tsuki... what happened?" He asked in confusion.

"You won, my lord. That's what happened." She explained, pushing some of his bloodied hair out of his eyes. "You're ruler now."

"Is that so?" He smirked, quoting one of Nobunaga's famous sayings.

Tsukiko laughed. "Yes. It is so."

Mitsuhide sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Wooh. Wow. That's crazy... But now, we can be happy, and live in peace. Together." He took her hand, and she looked at him in surprise. He smiled sweetly, and she had to grin back. They'd finally done it, they'd achieved victory over Nobunaga's heartless ways, and it felt pretty good. In the end, all the blood and sweat really did count for something, and it made her even happier to have worked so hard towards something as wonderful as this. "Tsuki... will you hear my request?" He asked.

"Of course, my lord. Anything." She nodded, scooting closer to him, and he slowly sat up, even if it made him a bit dizzy. But that might've just been because of the way she was looking at him then. She put her arms around his shoulders to help him sit, and he smiled at her before continuing.

"Will you stay with me? Forever?"

Tsukiko blinked at him in complete shock, totally speechless to his question. Stay with him, forever? She'd admit that she wanted nothing more, but was he actually asking this of her? She wasn't dreaming? That was his own wish? So then... he felt it, too?

"Tsuki, I..." He sighed and squeezed her hand for comfort. "I love you." He finally breathed out. He'd been wanting to tell her those three words now for so long, he just never found the right moment. But it was now or never.

Tsukiko suddenly beamed as everything finally processed in her mind, and she threw her arms around him. "Ah... Mitsuhide-sama... I wouldn't want it any other way." She said into his ear. "I love you, too."

"Really?" His eyes lit up, and even in his post-battle condition, Tsukiko had never seen anyone more handsome. "Phew, that's a relief." He scratched his head cutely, and Tsukiko giggled as he pulled her in closer. And as he pressed his lips onto hers, she knew this was what she wanted more than anything else, to be with him. She really wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
